destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marek-1
Marek Anturo, or designated as Shura Anturo by his master, is an Exo Sunsinger Warlock and former member of the Guardians and the leader of the Exo Eight, a non-guardian Darkness extermination group. Created and very active during the Golden Age, Marek was the servant of Lady Svetlana Anturo and her unborn child. When the Collapse occurred, both Svetlana and her newly born son were killed by the Fallen, Becoming a day that would stay in Marek's memory. Eventually rekindled following his reactivation centuries after the event by Hunter-class Guardian, Sally Allisonn. Adoption of Sires Anturo Inspired by Sally's words to Hanthony of "having humanity", Marek sought to fill the personal gap of having nothing to care or fight for. He adopted a human boy named Sires as his step-son in addition to giving him the last name 'Anturo'. However, he never showed him that he was an Exo and not a human as he was led to believe. Starting the Exo Eight As a member of the Future War Cult, Marek, along with seven other Exo members were placed in a 8 person group that became known as the "Exo Eight". A group of highly-skilled guardians as the faction's elite armed forces used only in specific missions. He was made leader as result of his capable leadership skills and ingenuity. Throughout this time, the group would be known as legends to the people of the Last City, thanks to their effectiveness in battling the Darkness. Leaving the Guardians After being assisted by another 8-person group during a secret high-class mission on Mars, all members of the Eight came to the conclusion that their sect's faith in them has waned. In response to this, they withdrew all involvement to the cult in addition to denouncing their Guardian status in front of The Speaker. Before this Marek conversed with former squad member Sally Allisonn to care for his only son. His only wish to her: that his Light Beyond Nemesis and a picture of him be given to Sires when he became of age, any remaining connection to him be covered up in order to hide Sires from his step-father's enemies, and finally, Sires is to never become a Guardian. Appearance and Personality traits Marek was the most imposing member of Sally's squad ahead of Hanthony, standing six-foot tall and generating a deep voice. Physically, Marek has a red-colored head with yellow coolant covers that spread from the top of his head to the forehead that have tipped edges. His eyes glow blue from red based on current emotion. He wears a blue warlock robe that bears the Queen of the Reef's insignia on his back and lower right leg, with a neck collar that halfway covers the back of his head, the upper torso area of the robe is open. On his arm, he wore a band with the letters "FWC" but was replaced with an armband that shows a blue-filled purple outlined hawk hologram. As a helmet he wears his common appearance piece called Light Beyond Nemesis that has dark brown feathers attached on both sides, a reference of his tendency to try flying when activating his Radiance. After leaving the Guardians, Marek took off the Future War Cult armband and gave his Light Beyond Nemesis helmet to Sally when discovering a Guardian emblem on the inside of it. His appearance became more haggard after this and the subsequent battles that followed, which resulted in losing the right coolant cover on his head, his eye color started becoming white, and the red area's of his head began losing their complexion. When activating Radiance, Marek sprouts wings and his eyes turn from blue to an ominous glowing bright-orange. One of the common traits of Marek, is his harboring hatred towards the Darkness for killing his master and her newborn son, something that developed in the early days of reactivation. Because of this, he valued it's destruction over the lives of anyone he never conversed with or other Guardians minus Exo Eight members or other humans. Acts that have caused his fellow squad-member Sally to question him at times. As with all Exo's he rarely showed emotion even to his squad members and preferred to keep them visibly repressed in a sense they could be an interference with his mission. Yet, shows visible signs of sentiment whenever is is needed to be expressed. Throughout his time as a Guardian of the Light, he remained stoic, quiet, and responsive to the word of Sally (Despite the sentiment) and Hanthony. He would be on high alert when in combat situations and critical those who show no seriousness in battle, taking threats both small and large with caution. Powers & Abilities Marek is an exceptionally powerful and resourceful Warlock. Being able to switch between Sunsinger and Voidwalker sub-types on the fly and display astonishing performance in both their respective powers. In the Sunsinger power Radiance, he is able to use the representative "wings", to actually allow flight similar to how a bird would. His powers would become increased in this form, giving him heightened senses, strength, and several conspicuous changes in appearance. In the Voidwalker sub-type, Marek is able to concentrate all of his power to full on offense. Being able to lift and grab objects, and even launch himself towards hostiles with lightning speed. Most of the powers in this sub-type he would use are usually for speedy elimination. Thrusting himself to targets at high speeds. TriviaCategory:DantaniusCategory:ExoCategory:WarlocksCategory:Former Guardians * Marek is a Czech, Poland, and Slovak given name, the equivalent of Mark in English. * Shura is Russian diminutive of Aleksandra, or Alexandra. Alexandra originates in Greek language and means "Protector of humanity". * Marek Anturo is similar to Sal Polaris and Anturas, other fan fiction characters created by Dantanius, and part of the Fan-Fiction Three. All three are significantly impacted by a certain characters death that eventually changed them to pursue a personal goal (Sal was traumatized by the death of Yana'Naaman and vowed to protect other quarians, Anturas was affected by the death of his dragon brethren and then isolated himself from the world. And finally, Marek was affected by his masters death which in turn made him follow the mission of exterminating the Darkness). * Both Anturas and Marek share the trait of speaking in a hoarse voice and muttering indistinguishable words in addition to their worn out appearances'. * The first letter from Sal, Anturas, and Marek, spell SAM. Category:Sunsingers